In a previous study, it was shown that patients treated with antifibrinolytic agents have a decreased mortality and rebleed rate in the first l4 days after rupture of an intracranial aneurysm. The proposed reason for this is the prolongation of the time for the clot, plugging the hole in the aeurysm dome, to break down. In addition, it appears possible that a major cause for this reduced mortality is a reduction in fluids in various body compartments, brought about by a diuretic effect of the antifibrinolytic drugs. The purpose of the current study is to determine if antifibrinolytic therapy is more beneficial when accompanied by rigid fluid restriction. The study randomly allocates each patient to one of two treatments: 1) antifibrinolytic therapy without fluid restriction, or 2) antifibrinolytic therapy with fluid restriction. The patients are also randomized according to sex, five anatomical aneurysm site categories, four levels of patient condition, and two time categories.